Muramasa Brothers Camp Gone Wrong
by Yarii
Summary: The Muramasa Brothers, Sengo and Tonbokiri, asked me to come along to their expedition as a relaxing trip into the woods. Sengo, however, looked different and odd. Let me tell you, how the camp went wrong.


MURAMASA BROTHERS

Camp Gone Wrong

As a saniwa, my swords were my everything. They protected the Citadel and they protected the history. If it weren't for them, I might not exist in the future. However, accomplishing missions was not our only job. Some of the toudan were very cheerful and out-going. Tsurumaru Kuninaga loved surprising people, ranging from adorable to nasty shit. Shokudaikiri Mitsutada loved making delicious food in order to see our smiles. AWT48 would have some show once in a while during feast or celebration. Then, there was Sengo Muramasa the stripper.

His 'Shall I strip?' had become our daily routine that we started to ignore him whenever he slid into the hall as he flashed his leg with his arms stretched above.

Yes, I was aware that he was the rumoured cursed sword which was said to have slain Tokugawa Ieyasu's father and grandfather. Regardless of his actual reputation as a sword, his daily speech was already a curse to the whole inhabitants of the Citadel.

'Shall I strip?'

'To commemorate today's clear sky, shall I strip?'

'To our master's success, shall I strip?'

'To Tonbokiri's first bunny pet, Shall I strip?'

Tonbokiri was also forged by Muramasa but he was warm and caring unlike his bizarre counterpart. It was a bit uncanny that these brothers did not look or act the same when they came from the same forgery.

Although Sengo never really stripped because he was always stopped by Tonbokiri, he always seemed eager to get rid of every piece of clothing he had. Or maybe he was just fooling around. For adaptation reason, I was no longer surprised or reactive towards him. I just couldn't take him seriously. Would you take him seriously when he said he would strip to celebrate your birthday?

Now, let me recount a story that proved Sengo to be something else. It all started during Autumn and the Muramasa Brothers came to my room to propose an offer. They wanted me to come along to their expedition in the woods. Little did I know it was all Sengo's plan and that he had hidden cards up in his sleeves, but he had none so perhaps up in his skirt.

"What is the purpose of this?" I asked, suspicious at Sengo who looked nervous.

"I thought it would make a good trip for you to relax and see the greeneries!" Tonbokiri said with glimmering eyes. He seemed very happy with such decision. He was very loyal, so I believed that he really thought that it would be good for me to step out once in a while. Little did I know Tonbokiri was fooled by Sengo too.

"But what if we met enemies, wouldn't I be a drag?" I sighed as I eyed Sengo who kept avoiding my gaze.

"I, one of the three great spears, shall definitely protect you from the enemies! I shall not let them touch you even a strand of hair." Tonbokiri said with conviction. He showed no hesitation which I trusted but I was not so sure about his brother with pinkish purple hair, fidgeting beside him.

"What about food?"

"O-oh! Don't worry! I will catch fishes for you by the river! Master can just enjoy the nature in the tent!" Sengo responded in a hurry.

Seeing how Tonbokiri was so excited about the trip, I agreed to the offer. I was so sure that Sengo would stay within control as long as Tonbokiri was there to stop him. Therefore, we ended the meeting and went to separate preparation.

The day of our departure, other toudan sent us off at the main gate of our Citadel. Most of the items were carried by Tonbokiri and Sengo. I insisted on carrying my own, but they said they felt bad for letting me carry even a little burden because the trip was supposed to be relaxing for me.

We were half-way within the woods and half-way to our destination which was a bit further up on the hill. Things started to go wrong when the bag filled with our tents got torn up because apparently, Tonbokiri's and Sengo's bodies were so big that they were basically walking straight into branches and the tents were ripped by the branches.

"We are very sorry, Master." Tonbokiri apologized as he bowed deeply towards me.

"Well, with the right tools we could stitch them up. It should be fine." I said to comfort them even though I had no certainty that we could fix it up. Worst case would be wrapping ourselves with the tents as blankets.

Sengo did not seem surprised with the tents. He was suspicious since the beginning, so I didn't think much about it although from time to time, I could see him smiling at the corner of my eyes. Was it just my imagination?

When we reached our destination based on map, Tonbokiri and Sengo discussed who should go and get some food. They seemed troubled about bringing me along since I was exhausted, but they disagreed with leaving me behind either. They needed to go and observe enemies' movements as well.

To be honest, I did not mind being left behind with just the fire. The sky was cloudy, so it was just right for little adventure around the camp. The grass was green and soft as well, a nap? Of course!

"Since we still have time to gather food… I guess it is best for me to go alone to spy on the enemies." Tonbokiri finally came up with that decision to which Sengo agreed by nodding vigorously. Tonbokiri waved his hand and me before he left.

 _I don't feel comfortable at Sengo's reaction at all._ I gulped the lump in my throat and ignored whatever that was tugging me. Sengo then walked towards where I sat with happy skipping.

"Are you hungry, master?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

"N-not really." I attempted to avoid.

"But you have walked so far! Actually, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada made us some food. We can just skip hunting for food for today and do it tomorrow instead. Fufufu~" He said. He was right but his chuckle in the end made him look fishy.

"Alright, I guess it is wise to take a short rest today. Tonbokiri should have just stayed and spy the enemies tomorrow."

"No, that won't do. Although this is a trip to let you relax, master, we must not let our guards down. After all, a calm sea is a sign that a storm is coming. Fufu, you can trust Tonbokiri for the job. If there's nothing urgent, I am sure he will come back soon." Sengo, for once in a blue moon, said something that actually made sense. Despite all the 'stripping' threats, he truly cared for his brother.

"I see. Oh! We should check the tents and see if the damage can be fixed." With my sudden suggestion, Sengo fell silent and his eyes looked everywhere but me. "What is wrong? Pass me the bag."

"W-well…" With reluctance, he handed me the bag. I found out the reason to his odd behaviour after I took the tents out. The bag was badly ripped by branches with leaves sticking here and there but the tents inside were not damaged by the branches. There were clean cuts here and there which I suspected was done before we departed from Citadel.

"Did you do this." I was not even asking when I looked at him and stated so. It was a condemnation.

"I… am sorry?" He broke out in cold sweat upon my condemnation. "I-I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE TO SNUGGLE UP IN ONE TENT SINCE MASTER DON'T LIKE ME STRIPPING SO—"

"YOU ARE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE— wait, you said one tent. So, there is one tent that is not damaged?" hastily rummaging for undamaged tent, I found one and was relieved. At least, Tonbokiri could fit half of his body and I could sleep inside. Sengo could just sleep buried under the dirt.

"Alright. At least, I can sleep in this tent. Tonbokiri can fit half inside. You sleep outside."

"…Fu…fufu, well, swords don't get cold after all. This shall be my consequence." Sengo smile apologetically as he lifted the tent up. "Well then, shall we set this tent up, master?" Sengo smile softly as he asked. The way he looked at me was apologetical but there was this warm tender feeling to his expression. H-he actually looked charming for a moment.

 _Sheesh, s-stop making me blush so suddenly after making me angry!_ I nodded as I went to the bag to find the nails and rope which turned out to be non-existent.

"Sengo, there's no nails and rope for the tent."

"Ah."

The sky rumbled as it gradually turned dark with gloomy clouds. The wind blew strong and leaves flew by us.

OvO/

In the end, Sengo and I had to look for shelter and hope there was one. So, up we went in search for a hut or an abandoned camp tent. Hurrying our steps because the weather was turning for the worst. If only Sengo hadn't mentioned about storm, perhaps there would never be a storm. For a cursed sword, he did his job well.

It didn't take long for the rain to start pouring. The wind was getting stronger as well. As much as we wanted to go faster, the steps were slippery wet with the rain, we had no choice but to go step by step. Climbing higher meant facing stronger storm.

 _Could this go even worse?!_ I remarked mentally as I walked forward with both arms above my head to protect my vision from whatever dirt that could be flying my way.

"I am deeply regretful!" Sengo exclaimed but due to the wind, he was barely audible.

Each step that I took felt heavy due to the pressure from the strong wind. It was difficult to balance myself with the storm blowing. There was a time when I slipped on my footing and was about to fall backwards, suddenly, Sengo had his hand on my back and put me back to balance.

"Sengo…"

"I'll be behind you, master."

Weirdly, Sengo was impressively reliable throughout the climbing session. I had no idea but my chest felt warmer. The storm continued but what was better was that we found a small wooden Japanese house. Upon the sight of it, we rushed through. No lights were on which meant that it was an abandoned house. Goodness, the door was not locked but sturdy, considering the harsh weather.

We entered the house promptly.

Once inside the house, we just realized we were drenched. Obvious but when we were in the storm we were too focused in striding forward. Sengo quickly went to the fireplace and set the logs on fire. The interior of the house was empty. Only a pot hung above some logs. Spider webs were on each corner of the room and dust was everywhere. We were grateful just for the logs.

The fire was soon set and slowly warming the room. Sengo and I crouched near the fire and had our hands stretched towards the fire. In unison, we sneezed, and silence followed as our eyes stared at each other. Perhaps it was the sense of relief that we chuckled at the weird unison or perhaps, it was due to our gaze.

Sengo took the chance to sit beside me, saying that it was better to stay close and share the temperature. As we looked into the fire, he spoke, "I wonder what happens to Tonbokiri…"

He was sincerely caring about Tonbokiri just as I was. However, we had a common trust that Tonbokiri was as sturdy as he looked like so, he would be safe.

Suddenly I felt my vision blur and my head felt heavy. I thought I must have caught a cold. Noticing it quickly, Sengo circled an arm around my shoulder to prop me up. Slowly, he pulled me to him. Panicking of what he was planning to do, I hurriedly raise my hand to smack his face.

"UF—Master, what are you doing?" He asked.

"What are YOU doing…" I fired back.

"You look red. I was about to measure your fever. D-definitely not thinking about anything dirty at all! Fufu" As usual, his last chuckle seemed out of place but whatever, my fever sapped away my strength and I lost my will to even refuse him. I was certain of one thing, however, and it was that I was grateful that Sengo was there.

He put his forehead on mine and took a moment to measure my temperature. For unknown reason, it felt really comfortable that I could just succumb into slumber.

"You can rest, master. Don't worry. I'll protect you." He whispered before my consciousness faded. Sengo… was unexpectedly reliable.

The moment I opened my eyes, birds chirped, and the smell of cooked chicken porridge was in the air. I was already back in my room in Citadel in the morning. Next to me was Hasebe and Tonbokiri who looked very worried. Tonbokiri held onto a tray of porridge. Hasebe propped me up to sit and I saw Sengo sitting across me in a dogeza.

"He should have known better not to put you, our master, in difficult situations! To think that he chose a day with bad weather forecast and only with one decent tent!" Hasebe reprimanded. He must have said the same thing for thousand times to Sengo who only affirmed through nodding.

"Wait, it was not completely his fault, Hasebe." To repay Sengo who had taken care of me, I planned to take his side. "We saw that there were no nails or rope for that one tent, so we went upwards to find a hut which we met a storm in our way. He must have skipped the forecast news."

"Well, master. I am sorry to inform you the harsh truth. Sengo Muramasa saw the forecast and we have Gokotai as the witness. About the nails and rope, he had it all along under his skirt."

"…"

"I am very sorry." Sengo said, still in dogeza. Even Tonbokiri who usually sided with Sengo stayed silent.

"What will you do, master?" Hasebe prodded.

"Tie him upside down until dinner"

"MASTER!" Sengo begged.


End file.
